


Armor: Boneshard's Plan

by SolarPonyMare



Series: Armor [2]
Category: Magictale (My AU), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Book 2, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPonyMare/pseuds/SolarPonyMare
Summary: With the long lost swords of Aldermine found, Romana must try to fight the evil demon Boneshard out of the hardest place possible...Her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I'm finally posting book 2!!!

The swords glimmered in the desk lamp’s light as Romana studied them. Sans leaned over her shoulder and peered at the weapons. “I thought these things was destroyed when the Core exploded?” Sans stated.

“As did I.” Romana replied. She continued to look over the objects until the lab door slammed open and Undyne thundered down the stairs.

“WHERE THE HELL IS DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA!!!??” she yelled. She marched over to Romana and grabbed her by the front of the shirt. The blade in Romana’s hand fell to the ground with a loud clatter. “TELL ME! NOW!!!” Romana pushed herself out of Undyne’s grasp and glared at her. 

“First of all, you don’t need to yell, second I was in a panic attack so how the hell am I supposed to know?!” Romana spat back at her.

Undyne growled at the former guard and stormed back up the stairs. She stopped and turned back around. “If I find out they are dead, I’m holding you responsible.” she hissed through clenched teeth. And with that, she walked out and slammed the door behind her. 

Romana rolled her eyes as the Captain left and bent over to pick up the fallen sword. She put it in a empty weapon case and slid it in the large drawer of her desk.

“I have to find my sister somehow.” Romana muttered as she put away the others. “But how?”

The door opened again and Papyrus walked down the stairs with his head hung low. Romana walked over to him and put a hand on his back. She dipped her head so she could see his eyes.

Papyrus wiped his eye sockets and looked at Romana. “I can’t find Moonlight anywhere.” He slumped to his knees. “Anywhere!” he sobbed. 

Romana sighed and hugged him close. “We’ll find her eventually. Don’t worry Pap.”

Sans came over and rested a hand on Romana’s shoulder. “I’ve got this babe. You go find your sister.”

Romana nodded and backed away from Papyrus and Sans took her place. She grabbed her leather jacket and bolted out the door. She rushed down the street going through town. When she got in front of Grillby’s bar, a patch of ice made her tumble into Grillby himself. 

The fire elemental looked at her in shock. “Oh my! You alright Romana?” he asked while reaching a hand out to help her up. Romana took his outstretched limb and got up. She let go and proceeded to brush snow off her. “Sorry Grillby.” she huffed. She looked down and kicked the snow on the ground. “I just… can’t get over the fact that my sister is missing. I have been trying to find her for days now.” 

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. “Romana, I know it’s hard for you that Lucida has gone missing but don’t fret too much. You don’t think she would want you to do that, do you?”

‘God. he is acting like I’m a kid. But I suppose he’s right that I am worrying too much. She is strong. She can do anything.’ she thought. She looked at him and nodded. Grillby smiled and straightened up. “Good, come on in and get something to eat you look famished.”

Romana smiled at the elemental when suddenly another flash flew across the sky. Her breath caught in her lungs and she crumpled to the ground in fear. ‘No nononono NOT AGAIN!!’ her mind screamed. Grillby was saying something but to her it sounded blurred and muffled as bad voices filled her mind. One by one each voice made her shiver.

‘Another one.’

‘That guardwear, your guardwear, killed another innocent creature.’

‘Your fault your fault YOUR FAULT!!!’

They all screamed in Romana’s skull and tears clouded her vision. Grillby tried to run toward her but he was blocked off by her summoned Gaster Blasters. She shot her head towards him, her eye glowing fiercely, and then took off running. Barmol, her biggest Blaster, stared at Grillby before following his master into the trees.

~~~~~~

Moonlight woke up with a start. She swiftly looked at her surroundings before remembering she was trapped in Boneshard’s lair. A place with no chance of escape. She felt something drip on her muzzle and she looked up. She screamed. This startled Canuck who tried to fly away. He honked in severe pain and fell back to the hard ground below. He looked up at Moonlight before following her gaze. He hobbled to his feet and repeatedly bashed his head into her side to try and get her to move. But she wouldn’t budge.

Moonlight’s breath shortened and her heart started to beat faster and faster before another piercing loud honk snapped her out of the fearful trance. She looked at Canuck then back to the- ‘nothing?’ she thought.

A low chuckle rang through the air. “Seems you were scared by another one of my mirages, hm?~” Boneshard hummed.

Moonlight growled. “Leave me alone.” she hissed.

The dark spirit pulled it’s way out of the shadows into a brighter spot in the room.“But that would kind of defeat my purpose in life.”

“YOU HAVE NO LIFE!!!” Moonlight screamed. “YOU’RE JUST A HUGE JACKASS WHO HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN KILL INNOCENT MONSTERS!!!”

“Oh, you just hit me where it hurts most” she whimpered sarcastically. A black whisp of smoke touching the place where her “heart” would be.

‘Are ya dumb er somethin’?!’ a voice in her head hissed. Moonlight jumped.’You have magic for a reason!! USE IT FOR GOD’S SAKE!!!!!’

Moonlights ears perked up and a steady glow of purple magic started to form before it sparked and she was shocked violently. She fell to the ground and Boneshard chuckled again. “Did you think your magic would actually work in here?” she asked menacingly. Her yellow eyes glowing brightly inside her black, smoky figure. 

Moonlight growled and tried to stand up again. “When Romana gets here you are in for a beating.” she huffed, still shaken by the sudden electrocution.

“That won’t be before too long. I psychically sent her the coordinates when poor little Monster Kid’s life was ripped from his tiny body.” Boneshard growled. 

Moonlight gasped. ‘No! Not little MK!’ a voice in her head sobbed.

~~~~~~

Papyrus sighed and rolled the pencil in his fingers. Again, the door slammed open and a familiar fire figure came barreling down the stairs. He stopped at the end of them and stared at the two brothers. This was all Sans needed to know before he rushed past Grillby and out the door. Papyrus’ breath shortened and he whimpered. “Wh-who did it take this time.”

“Monster Kid” Grillby breathed. Papyrus dropped the pencil and stood up. This couldn’t be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so i technically finished book two around Christmas but never thought about posting it i'm so sorry people.

Romana tore through the trees with Barmol hot on her trail. The coordinates were close. She arrived at her destination a few moments later and halted quickly. There was nothing there. “ARRRGHH!!!!! AGAIN?!?!” she screeched. “Why the hell does she give me coordinates to the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!?!?!?!”

“But I did not.~” a voice purred. “It’s right here~”

Suddenly she felt as if she was being sucked down. Romana struggled as she was pulled under the snow. The only evidence that she was even there was the footprints in the frozen powder.

~~~~~~

“Is this really necessary Romy?” Lucida asked trying her best to pry her sister’s bony hand off her skull.

“Of course!” Romana giggled. “If I didn’t, it would ruin the surprise.”

Lucida walked with her sister for a few more minutes before Romana’s hand finally came off her face. “Merry Christmas sis!” Romana stated.

I

Love

You…

~~~~~~

Moonlight was awoken by Canuck’s relieved honking and the sound of sobbing. She opened her eyes and saw her sister hugging her pet goose in tears. She was covered in black smudges and her clothes were full of rips and holes. Romana looked up and rushed to her sister’s side. “Holy crap, Moonlight. What did she do to you?!” she whispered. Her gaze shifted to Moonlight’s misshapen wing. “That little bitch.” she hissed. 

Moonlight winced when her sister grabbed her wing and started to straighten it back into place. “Ack!! Can’t you just heal it without moving it?” she hissed. Romana glared at her sibling but then her expression softened. “If I did that you would never be able to fly again… Now hold still, this may hurt a second.” Romana grabbed both sides of the broken wing bone and pulled them back. Moonlight yelped. Romana set them then gathered just enough energy to heal her bloody wing. 

Moonlight breathed heavily then spread the limb out. It was a little sore but at least she could move it without really severe pain. She sighed then shakily stood up. She looked at her sister and smiled. Tears welled up in her eyes and she embraced her sister. “I thought I’d never see you again.” she whispered. 

Romana sighed and hugged her sister back. “Me too.” she replied. The moment of reunion didn’t last long for a sharp pain shot through Romana’s body. She kneeled to the ground and clutched her sternum as the pain spread through her ribs and spine. She screamed in agony and curled into a ball.

Struck with terror, Moonlight shuffled backwards. Canuck however did the opposite and waddled towards Romana, honking rapidly. He lightly pecked her to try and calm her down, but it didn’t work. A black pillar shot out from behind Romana out at Canuck, who luckily dodged out of the way, and a low cackle was emitted from Romana. Her head lifted slowly, sometimes twitching, and she looked at Moonlight slyly. In a flash Romana was up at Moonlight’s muzzle. She smiled darkly and walked slowly around her.

“Well your sister is certainly easy to fool.” She purred. Boneshard started to tighten the circle she made around the mare. Moonlight hunched up and started to slink backwards. “Hahaha! Don’t worry I’ll spare you, after all, you said it yourself that she wouldn’t know what to do with herself without you.” She shifted her gaze towards Canuck and grinned darkly. “But you, I wonder how you would taste in a duck a l'orange.” she hissed hungrily.

Canuck honked nervously and darted behind Moonlight. She growled and used her wings to block Canuck off from Boneshard as best she could. “You’re not getting him you soul sucking cloud of smoke.” She growled through clenched teeth.

Boneshard sighed dramatically, “Tch fine. I guess I will have to take someone else's soul.”  
She briskly floated away from Moonlight. She turned around and smiled menacingly. “And the armor.” Before Moonlight could even move, Boneshard melted to the ground and vanished. Moonlight panicked and started to pace back and forth. If the armor were to get into Boneshard’s grasp, the whole underground would be covered in inches of monster dust.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold! Another Chapter.

Boneshard whisked through the trees of Snowdin when she suddenly spotted a Gyftrot in the clearing. She growled and snuck closer to the unaware creature. She was hungry, and her prey was right in front of her. She sensed the strength of his soul and drew it in. The Gyftrot didn’t notice until it was too late. He squawked painfully and the crumpled to the ground. He didn’t move for a moment before slowly dissolving to dust. 

Boneshard sighed as she was filled with energy and then fixed her hosts clothes. She hid the yellow in her eyes and replaced them with the normal white orbs that Romana would have. As she made her way through Snowdin she saw a small, semi-chubby skeleton running towards her. She felt a tug at her chest but held it back. “Quiet you filthy worm!” she hissed quietly. She then plastered a fake sad smile on her skull and jogged towards him. 

“ROMANA!” Sans called. Boneshard took this opportunity to pretend to start sobbing and she picked up her pace towards him. The small skeleton wrapped her in his arms. “You just disappeared and we couldn’t find you anywhere. What the hell happened to you?!”

“Oh, it was horrible Sans!” she sobbed dramatically. “I found her but it was too late! Boneshard killed her right as I got there!” She looked up and saw Sans’ brother Papyrus jogging up from behind him. She sniffed and lowered her voice. “She’s gone.”

Papyrus stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees. Tears fell from his eye sockets and Sans lunged towards him to comfort his brother. With their backs turned Boneshard took the opportunity to smile devilishly at her dishonesty.

~~~~~

Moonlight paced back and forth in the dark cavern. Canuck hobbled close behind, flapping his wings concerningly. She suddenly cried out and kicked a wooden pillar in front of her not bothering about the dust that fluttered down on her head. She sees her sister once and then suddenly she’s taken away by a shadow demon. How could this day get any worse?!

Canuck honked and flapped up onto her back. Moonlight jumped and looked at him sadly. “What’s Romana done to deserve all this pain?” she asked him, not expecting an answer.

Canuck just did a low squawk and nuzzled his head into her soft but dirty feathers. Moonlight sighed and started walking again. “I hear ya buddy… I miss her too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOOOOOD I ACTUALLY MADE THE CHAPTER LONGER!!!

Boneshard sighed as she gave lazy punches at her host’s punching bag. Clearly hating having to pretend to be the beloved Romana Q. Bones. Even her name made her cringe.

Romana was silent when Boneshard was alone, but when one of the skeleton brothers walked by, it was like Romana could sense their souls and constantly tried to go to them. This required Boneshard to do some harm to herself to get her to quiet down. She sighed and sat up a bit against the bed. Craning herself backwards she sh groaned and yawned in boredom.

As she came down the stairs she heard unrelentless sobbing. When she got to the bottom, she saw Papyrus on the loveseat with his head on his knees and his face pressed into his scarf.

She went back up and walked into the empty bedroom that Lucida lived in. Oddly, she felt sorry for lying to Papyrus and Sans saying she was dead. She then heard a low growl and the sound of a door closing slowly from behind her. She turned around to find Steel with his eyes glowing fiercely. A sharp pain shot through Boneshard’s skull. A voice rumbled from inside. 

‘I know you aren’t her’ it hissed. ‘And I know my master isn’t dead. If she was I wouldn’t be here.’

A chuckle came within joined by another. 

‘Ha!!! I thought I sensed him!!’ Romana’s voice rang out. ‘Looks like your lie isn’t gonna last much longer!’

“Jesus! For a baby Gaster Blaster your voice is pretty low!” Boneshard spat.

‘Oh I’m no child. My body just wasn’t formed correctly when I was created.’

‘Well shit.’ Boneshard thought. And with that Steel phased through the door. His barking and Sans and Papyrus’ happy but confused voices could be heard downstairs. 

Thumping could be heard and the door swung open. Steel was cradled in Papyrus’ arms and Sans walked over and hugged Boneshard. “You won’t believe it! Since Steel showed his face now we know Moonlight is alive too!”

Panicking, Boneshard quickly came up with an excuse. “Th-that can’t be possible, I-I saw her turn to dust.” Her hands trembled as she realized her mistake. “I have to go out for a minute I will be right back.”

As she started past the brothers Steel shot out and slammed into her back, sending her barreling into the hallway wall. Boneshard hacked and stood up. Steel growled and poised himself to strike again. Suddenly Sans’ face darkened and his magic kicked in. His eye glowed fiercely as he stared suspiciously at Bonshard. “You’re not actually Romana, are you?” He hissed.

“Ha! Now you realize?!” Boneshard chuckled wheezily. “God you both are huge idiots!” She laughed as she stood up. “But you’re right, I’m not Romana…” Her yellow eyes came into view and Sans threw himself in front of his brother. “My name is Boneshard.” The rest of the “Clean look” illusion faded away as these words oozed out of her mouth. Boneshard still looked like Romana but her body looked beat up and worn, her clothes torn and her empty eye sockets full of unforgiving yellow light.

Sans and Steel both growled as Boneshard changed. Papyrus backed up shakily and darted down the stairs. Boneshard laughed and dissipated into thin air following the traumatized skeleton. The remaining two shot each other a frightened look before barreling after Papyrus.  
~~~~~ 

Moonlight paced back and forth with Canuck holding on floppily for dear life. “There must be a weak spot somewhere in this fortress…” she muttered. Canuck honked in agreement. Moonlight wandered over to a nearby wall and slumped her head at it only to fall through into another dark room. Canuck slid off of her back and waddled around. Moonlight just laid there, shocked. Canuck hobbled over and lightly pecked her horn. She stood up and slowly walked forward.

She spotted a ladder and quickly hurried to it. They flew up to the top and she violently kicked open the trapdoor. She flew into a lighter room but was disappointed to find that she was still stuck underground. She tried desperately along the walls for another one of those hidden entryways. ‘We are finally getting outta here!’ she thought happily.

~~~~~

Boneshard darted through the Underground like a bolt of lightning, weaving through monsters and leaving behind a trail of toxic smoke. Papyrus, Sans and Steel were doing their best to catch up to her, and at one point almost lost her in the Birch Forest. Boneshard then transformed into her smoke form and stopped in a snowy clearing, turning to see the other three skeletal figures right behind her. 

“Give us back Romana!” Sans growled, his blue eye glowing furiously. The cloud of smoke cackled and flashed its evil yellow eyes. “And why would I ever do that? I'm having so much fun with her!” She turned back into Romana and stuck her tongue out in a childish manner just to prove it.  
Steel snarled and shot a beam of lime green magic at the illusion, only to have Boneshard dodge it with ease. “You're going to have to try better than that if you wanna hit me, ya baby!” She cackled. Steel barked again, but only lowered himself to Sans’ side instead of firing off another beam.  
“Besides,” Boneshard cooed. “If you want to find Moonlight, you'll have to keep me alive! Only I know where she's hidden- and only I can let her out of that labyrinth she's stuck in.” 

Suddenly a sharp tug came from Boneshard’s chest. She quickly turned away as she tried to quiet down her hosts soul. Too late, her mate noticed…

Sans noticed this tiny detail and softened his gaze at the creature before him. “R-Romy?” He whispered into the cold air. Romana’s soul tugged again, this time with a stronger force than before. “No, stop it you fool!!” Boneshard hissed, punching her chest. The restless soul squirmed around a bit, before giving up and letting Bonshard take control again.

“You’ll never get Romana or Moonlight back.. unless of course, you give me one thing…” The figure hissed.

“Oh ya? And what's that?” Sans asked sternly, clenching his bony fist.

“...You let me kill every single monster in the Underground, and in return, I'll give you back Moonlight and Romana..” Her sickly yellow eyes glowed as she said this, and a forked tongue slipped in and out of her toothy mouth as she glared at Sans.

Sans was shocked at such a question. Romana and Moonlight for all of the Underground? What kind of decision was that?! “Well, what will it be? Your family, or your friends? Oh, look at him, such a nervous little thing… Can't decide, but you MUST!” Boneshard hissed sharply.

“I… I…” Sans couldn't form the words to complete his sentence. What could he do? What would Papyrus think of him?

“NOWWWW!!!!” Boneshard screeched, her mouth hanging open to reveal rows of sharp, nightmarish teeth and a slick, forked tongue.

Sans took a deep breath, sighed and looked up to face Boneshard right in the eye. “I.. I choose- “ 

WU-CRACK

Two figures - one black and one blurry grey - crashed on top of Boneshard before Sans could answer. The demon seemed to have been knocked out, because her head hung limp from her neck and her yellow eyes shone no more. 

Canuck gave a feeble honk before stumbling off of Moonlight’s back and into the freezing snow below. Moonlight groaned, before rolling off of Boneshard and almost crushing the poor goose. She too, seemed unconscious at the moment.

Papyrus gasped at the sight of his beloved and darted forward, almost trampling Canuck. The mangled goose honked annoyingly and slipped out of the way towards Sans. 

Papyrus picked Moonlight up and moved away from Boneshard’s limp body. “Oh G-god! I-is she-” 

“No, the demon is still alive...” Sans muttered. He then proceeded to wrap the beast in his magic and teleported her to the house. “Let’s just hope that hit was enough to knock some sense into that hollow mind of hers.” he spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Me... OwO


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!!!

Darkness…

Nothing but darkness…

And then suddenly, voices…

 

“Sans, look! I think Moonlight’s waking up!” Came one voice.

“Thank God she's ok.. I'm gonna go check on Canuck and Romana…” came another.

Moonlight’s eyes fluttered open at these strange sounds and began to focus on the scene around her. She is in a room of some sorts, with a nice table, some pillows, and a comfy couch..

Oh wait, this was her couch! 

The black alicorn’s ears perked up at this, and she gazed up to find herself in Papyrus’ bony lap. “H-Hello Papy..” she said in a weak voice, giving her boyfriend a nervous smile. 

“Moonlight! I'm so glad you're okay!!” Papyrus said gleefully, hugging Moonlight. “Ack! Not s-so tight..” Moonlight wheezed. “S-sorry.. you are okay though, right?” He asked hopefully. Moonlight nodded slightly, a small smile on her bruised face. “I was trapped in Boneshard’s lair with Canuck, but we managed to escape and follow her trail.. at least, until my wings grew sore and I fell… Luckily I landed on Boneshard though.” She sighed. 

Papyrus grinned and hugged Moonlight gently this time. “Heh, what a coincidence.. I'm just glad you're ok..” 

~~~~~

Sans sighed as he sat in his and Romy’s bedroom, looking out the window. The snow fell ever so gracefully on the land below, and yet not a single real cloud lingered in the air. 

The plump skeleton turned from the window to face another skeletal being sprawled across the bed. Boneshard lost her power over Romana’s body from her sudden collision with Moonlight, for Romana no longer had yellow eyes or sharp teeth. Except for her normal fangs of course. Sans hoisted himself onto the bed and lay a cold hand on Romana’s head. 

“I just wish that demon would leave you alone..” he whispered, stroking her skull. “What's it gonna take to make her leave us? What's it gonna take to keep you safe…” he sighed as a single tear tumbled down his skull and onto Romana’s forehead. 

Suddenly, Romana’s face seemed to flare to life at her eyes opened in a sudden manner. “Sans..?” She croaked, coughing out some black smoke and trying to sit up.

“R-Romy! Oh, you're ok!” Sans sputtered with relief, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. “I didn't know if you'd even make it.. I'm just so glad Boneshard’s in a cage and not your body!” he whimpered as he hugged Romana.

“Oh, Sans..” Romana sighed, hugging her love back. Tears started to form in her eye sockets as they held their embrace. Then, finally, Sans broke apart from her and gave her a small smile. 

“I don't know what I’d do if Boneshard still had you..” he muttered, placing a hand on her cheek. Romana mustered a sad smile herself and whispered “I don't know what I'd do without you, Sans..”

Suddenly, Romana pulled Sans closer to her, and their skulls met for a tender kiss. 

“..I love you, Sans..” Romana whispered to her love.

“I love you too, Romana..” Sans whispered back.

And as the snow fell silently that evening, not a single tendril of Boneshard’s smoke could be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO NO JUDGING MAH SELF SHIPPING!!!!!!!!!! HATERS GONNA HATE PEOPLE!!!!!!!
> 
> Ok so me and my friend are working on book tres right now so i will post the chapters we have so far for that too.


End file.
